Heart to Heart
by Amberlee26
Summary: Two hearts shattered by loss vow to never love again. But fate has different plans. Therox Some adult content in later chapters
1. Teresa

A/N- I've had this idea in my head for a long time and finally got around to writing it. This story is mostly A/U and none of the current storylines apply. I don't want to give too much away so just read and review. It's definitely a Therox story even though Fox and Teresa won't meet for a couple of chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.  
  
Chapter one "Teresa"  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
Teresa Crane stared at the photo album, lost in the past, her face bathed with tears she didn't bother to wipe away. She had been so happy when Ethan proposed. They had grown up together and gone to the same schools and Teresa loved him with her heart and soul. He had been her only boyfriend and she had known when she was ten that she would one day marry him and become Mrs. Ethan Crane. Ethan had been tender and attentive throughout their childhood and adolescence. He took her to all the dances at school; he picked her flowers, recited poetry and never failed to compliment her when she wore a new outfit. He was the perfect boyfriend. All of Harmony knew that the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and the Cranes were the wealthiest families in town and Ethan and Teresa's romance was labeled the romance of the decade. They were like Ken and Barbie. Teresa was tiny and petite with silky dark hair and eyes the color of sinful dark chocolate. Her exoticness perfectly complemented Ethan's blond good looks and total strangers were wont to remark that they made a lovely couple whenever they went out. Their wedding was the stuff of fairy tales and all the papers commented that the picture perfect couple was destined to live happily ever after.  
  
Only it was a lie. Teresa had realized shortly after her marriage that the Ethan she had fallen in love with didn't really exist. He had created this illusion of the perfect man and she had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker much like the rest of the town. But she so badly wanted to make her marriage work that she ignored the voice inside of her that whispered that she should get out while the going was good. When she had found out she was pregnant she was sure that would change things for the better. She had been so wrong. Her pregnancy had only made their precarious relationship worse. Ethan didn't want the baby. He had yelled that he wasn't ready to be a father and that she had been stupid to get pregnant so quickly. She had been forced to go to Lamaze classes with her mother because Ethan refused to join her and he had steadfastly refused to help her set up the nursery or to shop for the million things that babies needed. He hadn't even attended her baby shower. Teresa put on a brave face and excused his absences but Ethan's attitude tore her to pieces. He didn't even pretend an interest in their son after he was born and they'd had a huge fight when Ethan had informed her that he had hired a nanny to take care of Mathieu. She had let him know in no uncertain terms that she planned to take care of her child and Ethan had laughed and told that only "commoners" took care of their own children. Teresa had been so hurt she had run off. Things went from bad to worse pretty quickly. Ethan made no effort to hide his disgust with her and often made cutting remarks meant to disparage and humiliate her in front of their friends. Their sex life was practically non- existent. He rarely touched her and when he did he was so impersonal she found it hard to do anything more than lie there and let him grunt and moan. The one time she had dared to voice her dissatisfaction he had placed the blame squarely on her shoulders and told her that sex would be better if she weren't so frigid. Her lack of experience forced her to keep her mouth shut. In spite of his cavalier attitude, Teresa loved Ethan enough to want to make things work. Only her husband wasn't interested in patching things up and gradually Teresa stopped trying to mend their relationship and devoted herself body and soul to her son. She had tried to walk away from Ethan a few weeks after Mathieu had been born and Ethan had told her in no uncertain terms that if she left him, she'd lose her child. Staring at his implacable face she had known he meant every word. Sighing with defeat she had unpacked her bags and learned to make the best of things. Mathieu was well worth any sacrifice she had to make. She had accepted the status quo until the day the pictures of Ethan in bed with Gwen had been delivered to her by messenger. Teresa wasn't as naïve as she sometimes pretended and she knew Ethan wasn't faithful to her. She hadn't complained because his legion of lovers kept him away from her. But for him to cheat on her with her arch rival, the woman who had almost cost her Mathieu was another matter entirely. Teresa had never minded Gwen's pettiness and catty attitude. They were always in the same classes and had joined the same sorority in college. Teresa knew Gwen hated her because the Winthrop's had lost a lot of money to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and Gwen's father had been on the verge of bankruptcy a few years earlier before her own father had stepped in and pulled him out of the red. Of course Martin had demanded a 51% interest in Jonathon's cosmetic's company and Gwen resented the fact that there were indebted to the "Irish immigrant" as her mother Rebecca was fond of calling Martin. She had never let Gwen's resentment bother her. But then Gwen had made the mistake of pushing her down a flight of stairs when she had been four months pregnant. She wasn't arrested because Teresa was never able to prove that the fall hadn't been an accident but both women knew that Gwen had tried to force a miscarriage. Gwen fancied herself in love with Ethan and the fact that he had married Teresa galled her. Teresa had warned the other woman to stay away from her and her son and Gwen had complied. Now Teresa knew why she had been so obliging. With the first sign of spirit she had shown since marrying Ethan, she had gone to Julian and told him that if Ethan didn't grant her a divorce and sole custody of Mathieu she would make sure her mother voted against the merger Crane Industries so desperately wanted with Sullivan Engineering. Ethan had been furious when he found out and had nearly beaten her to death. That's when Teresa knew she had to get out at all costs and she had been grateful when Julian had intervened once again. If her father or brother's knew what Ethan had done they would have killed him. Julian had kicked his son out of the mansion and told him not to come back until he had straightened himself out. Ethan had flown to New York that same night. And Teresa had breathed easier knowing that soon she would be free once again.  
  
With another sigh she closed the photo album and stumbled to her feet. She had spent enough time contemplating the past. It was time to think about the future. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she walked over to the bed to lie down when the ringing phone stopped her in her tracks. Dread crawled over her back. Midnight calls never brought good news. She picked up the phone with a trembling hand and put it to her ear, heard the voice on the other end inform her that her husband was dead. The phone slipped from her lifeless fingers when she fell to the floor in a dead faint. 


	2. Fox

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2 "Fox"  
  
NYC  
  
The music blasted from the radio as Fox pounded away on his keyboard. His last story "Crossroads" had hit the NY best seller list just that morning but Fox had been working on it's sequel for weeks. This morning he had been hit with a rush of inspiration and he had rushed back to the apartment to work shortly after dropping Chelsea off at the airport. His lean fingers stilled as his mind began to wander and a smile lit his face as he thought of his beautiful wife. Chelsea was by far the most stunning woman he had ever met. Her flaming red hair floated nearly to her waist in a riot of unruly curls and her expressive eyes were the color of warm honey. Her tall, curvy body resembled that of an Amazon goddess. Fox had fallen head over heels in lust the first time he laid eyes on her but it was her keen wit and outrageous sense of humor that drew Fox to her like a moth to flame. Chelsea was like no other woman he had ever met and being with her was like riding a roller coaster, exhilarating and frightening at the same time. Fox had known after their first date that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he'd been determined to win her over. It had taken him a while to convince her that they were meant to be together but he was nothing if not persistent and being raised a Crane, Fox had never learned to take no for an answer.  
  
Some would say he was cocky but Fox thought of himself as confident. It was this innate assurance in his abilities that had allowed him to go head to head with his grandfather and pursue his dream of becoming a writer. His grandfather had tried to bully him into accepting a position at Crane Industries but Fox had argued and bickered until the old man had accepted defeat and left him to his own devises. And then in typical Crane fashion, Alistair had rented a luxury apartment on the Upper East Side and ordered Fox to occupy it. Fox had obliged because he had after all gotten what he wanted. Since he couldn't force Fox to work at the family business, Alistair had then set his mind to finding him a suitable wife. Only Fox had outsmarted him there too and had married Chelsea a scant three weeks after their first date. Fox didn't believe in wasting time and he had known from the beginning that Chelsea was his soul mate. Alistair had been furious but Chelsea had won him over with her infectious personality. It also didn't hurt that her family was wealthy and influential and despite her bohemian ways, Chelsea was as blue-blooded as they came.  
  
Fox was utterly content with his life. He had a gorgeous, sexy wife who kept him on his toes, a fabulous career, and he lived in the most wonderful city in the world. Life was perfect. It might have been nice to have more contact with his family, he hadn't returned to Harmony since he had left for college, but Fox wasn't a man who whined about what couldn't be changed. Ivy and Julian were too wrapped up in their petty war to give any of their children the time of day and his sisters were too busy with their own problems to worry about his. And Ethan, well, Ethan was a different matter entirely. He kept in close contact with his older brother via emails and phone calls and they were very close. It burned his gut to know that his brother was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help him. He had never approved of his relationship with Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and it seemed as if time had proved him right. Teresa was one of those women who thought they owned the world because they had money and he'd always hated the way she manipulated Ethan to cater to her every whim. The few times they had spoken she had treated him coolly and her utter indifference had left him wondering if she ever lost that cool, unapproachable look in bed.  
  
He had been tempted to ask his brother but had decided against it. If Ethan was satisfied with his marriage, he had no reason to add fat to the fire. With a huge sigh he ordered himself to get back to work but his train of thought had been interrupted and he knew it was useless. After saving the document he had been working on he shut off the computer and strolled to the kitchen to forage for something to eat. There hadn't been time for breakfast because they had woken up late and food had been the last thing on his mind when he had gotten back. After perusing the contents of the refrigerator he decided it just might be easier to order takeout and reached for the phone mounted on the wall. The beep beep of his cell phone interrupted him midway and with a curse he looked to see who was calling. Not recognizing the number he let out a sigh.  
  
"Hello," he barked. Hunger always made him unpleasant.  
  
"Mr. Nicholas Crane?" the monotone voice at the other voice inquired.  
  
"Yea," he replied nonchalantly despite the nerves that had crept up his spine. A sixth sense told him that the voice on the other end of the line was not about to impart good news.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that there's been a terrible accident and the plane your wife was scheduled to board collided with another jet and both aircrafts exploded. There were no survivors. I'm sorry," the voice replied crisply.  
  
But Fox had already raced out the door. Chelsea wasn't gone. Until he saw her body he refused to believe it.  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Say Goodbye

Chapter 3 "Say Goodbye"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue  
  
Harmony Cemetery, three days later  
  
She stood with her head bowed, her hands clasped together tightly. Her dark hair was swept up in a fashionable chignon, her slender frame encased in a black Valentino suit, and she looked the picture of the grieving widow. One could buy the illusion until you searched her eyes and saw no trace of sorrow or grief. Only a relief that was so profound she felt giddy with it. "He can never hurt me again," she thought to herself.  
  
He stood a few feet away, his shoulders hunched and his face bathed with tears. His golden brown hair was tousled and disheveled and his chocolate brown eyes were puffy and red from all the tears he had shed. Though he wore the customary black trousers and dress shirt, the wrinkled material gave him a messy, unkempt appearance that set him apart from the fashionably dressed crowd. His raw grief was like that of a wild animal that had been caught in a trap and the other mourners gave him a wide berth. Despite the tears that streaked down his cheeks, his stance was that of a hunter that would pounce at any second and no one wanted to put him to the test.  
  
"UNTO Almighty God we commend the souls of our dearly departed, and we commit their bodies to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection unto eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ; at whose coming in glorious majesty to judge the world, the earth and the sea shall give up their dead; and the corruptible bodies of those who sleep in him shall be changed, and made like unto his own glorious body; according to the mighty working whereby he is able to subdue all things unto himself" Father Lonnigan intoned solemnly as the caskets of Chelsea Hartley Crane and Ethan Crane were lowered to the ground.  
  
"Noooooooooooo," Fox cried leaping forward. Chelsea, take me with you," he shouted brokenly as he tried to jump inside his wife's freshly dug grave. Two pairs of strong arms held him back and Fox glared at his father and grandfather as he struggled to break free.  
  
Teresa watched him dispassionately; her face showing no hint of emotion though she empathized with his pain. But if there was one thing that she had learned in the eighteen months she had been married, it was that showing any hint of vulnerability only got you hurt so she kept her thoughts to herself and prayed that it would soon be over. All she wanted was to go home and hold her baby in her arms.  
  
Fox struggled to compose himself, knowing that his outbursts only made things worse but unable to control his actions. He felt as if his heart had been ripped in two. Losing Chelsea was bad enough, but losing his wife and brother at the same time was more than he could bear. A heart wrenching sob escaped him as he watched the pallbearers begin to cover the caskets with dirt but the tight grip that Alistair and Julian had on his shoulders prevented him from causing another scene. Knowing that it was almost over, he closed his eyes and prayed for the strength to face whatever came next.  
  
A/N- For those of you who were wondering, Fox received the call about Chelsea's death the same night as Teresa. I know this chapter was short but I didn't want Therox to interact till after the burials. The next chapter will be a bit longer, I promise.  
  
Please review....it stimulates my creativity 


	4. Reality or Dream? Rated R

A/N- This chapter is a bit of adult content so fair warning to everyone.  If you don't like smut I suggest you stop reading now.

Chapter 4 "Reality or Dreams"

"_Chelsea, darling I'm home," Fox called out to his wife as he walked into the door of the penthouse they shared._

_"I'm in the kitchen babe," __Chelsea__ yelled back.  Fox made his way to the kitchen, his smile widening when he saw the cozy table set for two, the burgundy "breathing" in a pail filled with ice, and his wife of two humming to herself as she stirred a pot of tomato sauce on the stove._

_"Something smells delicious," he murmured walking over and enfolding her in his arms.  Chelsea giggled as he pressed light, feathery kisses over her face until he reached her soft lips.  The spoon she was holding clattered to the floor when he deepened the kiss and pressed her tightly against his wildly aroused body.  Without breaking the kiss he began unbuttoning her blouse and when her full, lush breasts were bared to him he took one nipple in his mouth and suckled her gently. _

_Chelsea__ moaned softly and Fox continued the slow torment for a few moments before continuing to explore other territory.  Slowly unbuckling her jeans, he slipped them over her slender legs and then stood back to admire her softly rounded curves.  She was absolutely perfect.  Raising his head, leaned over to press a soft kiss on her delectable mouth and was startled when her image began to fade and he was left holding nothing but air._

"Fox, Fox," Teresa whispered softly, trying to shake him awake.  Fox's screams had shaken her out of sound sleep and she had rushed into his room to see what was the matter without even bothering to slip her robe on.  Noticing the empty bottles of liquor on the floor she realized he must be wasted but before she could make another move Fox had tumbled her into bed with him.

"Chelsea," Fox murmured huskily, as he covered her mouth with his own.  Teresa's initial gasp of surprise turned into a soft moan as Fox deepened the kiss and of their own volition her eyes fluttered close and her hands tangled in his thick, blond hair. 

"What's happening to me?" she wondered. She felt slightly feverish, her breasts felt achy and full, and a slow heat was unfurling in the pit of her stomach. The feel of Fox's hard body rubbing against hers was making her feel lightheaded and her hands ached with the desire to touch every glorious inch of his warm, tanned skin. 

"Oh, babe you feel so good," Fox whispered, as he cupped her full breasts in his hands and slowly brought one tight, beaded nipple to his mouth.

"_This is wrong_," Teresa thought to herself.  "_He thinks I'm __Chelsea__.  I've got to stop him." _But her body refused to cooperate with her mind.  Fox's thorough kisses were driving her wild and her body delighted in every single caress.  Though her conscience screamed for her to put a stop to what was happening, Teresa found herself unable to do so.  Her body, dormant for so long, had a will of its own and with innocent candor, Teresa returned Fox's drugging kisses and caresses, her body feverish with desire.  

Fox's skillful hands stroked every inch of her body with practiced ease and Teresa felt herself melting into a poodle of desire as his caressing fingers slipped inside her and stroked her wet warmth.

"_I should stop him.  This is wrong, so wrong.  But why does it feel so right_?" a voice inside her head whispered.  

"You're so soft, so wet for me baby.  I want you so bad," he murmured as he gently slipped inside her.  Teresa felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her as Fox gripped her bottom and buried himself inside her in one swift stroke and unable to help herself she cried out.  Fox shuddered and collapsed on top of her, spent.  A few minutes later, Teresa slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could.  Her trembling hand closed over the doorknob and she had almost escaped when she heard Fox whisper her name. 

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Sixth Sense

Chapter 5 "Sixth Sense"

Crane Mansion

Teresa stood frozen at the door, her heart beating overtime as fear of discovery washed over her.  

"Please don't let him be awake," she murmured, as she turned around.  A sigh of relief erupted from her lips when she saw that Fox hadn't awakened and that she must have just imagined that he'd called out her name.

 Not wanting to tempt fate more than she had already Teresa slipped out of the room as quietly as she had slipped in.

"Oh, God what have I done?  Why did I let things go so far?" she asked herself.  

"_Because you wanted it, you wanted **him**.  Fox made you feel beautiful and desirable and oh so special and even though you knew it was all an illusion; that it wasn't you he really wanted, you couldn't resist tasting the forbidden" _her conscience whispered

Her face streaked with tears of shame, Teresa sat on her bed and wondered what price she'd be forced to pay for her night of recklessness.  For she wasn't naïve enough to assume that fate wouldn't demand that she pay a price for her deceit.  Her 18 months of marriage to Ethan had made her cynical and the little girl who had looked at the world through rose colored glasses had died a long time ago.

"Please, God, don't let him remember," she prayed.  Fox already despised her and Teresa knew that if he ever found out that she'd practically **_raped_** him he would never forgive her.  But even as the prayer formed on her lips Teresa knew that given a choice she would do it all over again because Fox's lovemaking had made her feel **_whole._**  For the first time in her life, she'd felt like a real woman and not the prude Ethan had always accused her of being.  

===============================================================

The next morning…

Fox's room

Fox sat up groggily in bed as sunlight streamed in through the half open blinds.  His head ached something fierce and his throat was dry and parched.  Running a hand through his tousled blond hair he jumped out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.  Letting the warm water ease his sore muscles, Fox leaned his aching head against the cold tiles and thought back to the dream he'd had last night.  It was the same dream he'd had for the last six months.  He and Chelsea were at the penthouse about to make love when he suddenly realized that Chelsea was gone. 

But last nights dream had ended a bit differently because even as he cried out for Chelsea to come back, her blurry image was replaced with Teresa's stunningly exotic face.  Teresa had stared back at him from dark, sultry eyes filled with desire and like a siren leading a sailor to doom he had been helpless to resist her potent charm. Even as he damned himself for a fool for letting his brother's ex seduce him, he had been unable to resist the lure of her delectable body and had feasted on her like a starved man gorges at a banquet.

_"Why in heaven's name would I be dreaming of Teresa? I've always despised her.  She made Ethan miserable the whole time they were married and anyone with eyes in their head could see that his death didn't affect her at all_," he thought.

Only that wasn't quite the truth and he knew it.  He'd had quite a few opportunities to observe Teresa in the last six months and though she tried her best to hide it there was an aura of sadness that clung to her like a second skin.  

He'd always thought her haughty and unfeeling but he'd slowly come to realize that she was none of those things.  Teresa was innately reserved and what came across as arrogance was merely shyness.  

One only had to observe her with Mathieu to see that she wasn't cold at all.  She literally doted on the boy and there was an easy affection between woman and child that he envied.

"Just because she's a good mother doesn't mean that she was a good wife.  Ethan was miserable with her," he commented, unwilling to admit that maybe he had rushed to judgment.

_"But what if you're wrong? You better should better than anyone should know that it takes two to make a marriage and it takes two to break it,_" a little voice inside his head whispered.

Shaking his head, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a mint green towel around his trim waist.  A few minutes later, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and scuffed black boots he was ready to face the day.  He'd downed three aspirins and a glass of water and his head no longer felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it.  

"_I'm making a big deal out of nothing.  Ethan and Teresa's relationship or lack thereof is none of my business.  Besides, nothing happened between us last night.  It was just a dream_," he rationalized.  

"Then why do I feel like it was something more?" he wondered.

A/N- I am being very good about updating this fic quite often so please, please, please leave a review.  I live for praise.  


	6. Chance Encounters

Chapter 6 "Chance Encounters"

Banning Estate….pool house

Teresa sat in her lounge chair, caught up in memories, as her mind wandered back to the magical night she had spent with Fox.   Though she'd tried very hard to block that night from her memories, her body refused to cooperate.  She _ached _for Fox, wanted to be with him so badly she thought she'd go mad.  Every time she closed her eyes she could almost feel his lips on hers, could feel the warmth of his skin as he pressed her against him, remembered the bliss she'd felt when he'd been buried inside her tight sheath.  A low moan escaped her lips as she recalled how tenderly Fox had kissed and caressed every inch of her silken skin before he's slipped inside her.  

"_Snap out of it Teresa.  Fox isn't the right man for you.  He despises you and with good reason.  What you did was inexcusable and if he ever remembers he will hate you even more than he does already.  And even if he could forgive you, there's no future for you.  He's a Crane, just like Ethan.  And you better than anyone should know that the Crane's can't be truste_d," her conscience whispered.  

"Earth to Teresa," Leslie Banning called out as she stepped out of the pool.  Picking up a towel from the neat stack by the pool, she began drying off her long dark hair as she gracefully settled her long-limbed frame into the lounge chair next to Teresa.

"Did you say something Les?" Teresa replied absently.

"That must be some terrific fantasy you've been having Resa because you've been in la-la land the whole afternoon.  So who is he?" Leslie asked, tongue in cheek.  

"Who's who?" Teresa asked innocently, leaning over to sip from the frosty glass of iced tea that the housekeeper, Marta, had left on the side table.  Leslie laughed and lifted a brow, clearly unconvinced that Teresa hadn't been thinking of a man.  She knew Teresa like the back of her hand and the slight blush on her cheeks and the sparkle that lit up her dark eyes left no doubt in her mind that her best friend was hiding something big from her.  And that it involved a man.

"The man that you've spent the entire afternoon fantasizing about," Leslie teased.  

"I haven't been fantasizing about anyone, Les," Teresa lied reluctant to share her secret even with her best friend.  "I was just thinking about the party Mama wants to throw for Papa next weekend," she added as a means of changing the subject.

"Hmm, I'm always up for a party," Leslie replied brightly willing to let Teresa off the hook even though she remained unconvinced.  "Did your mother decide on a theme yet?"

"Yes, it's going to be a 40's style bash."

"Oh, sounds romantic," Leslie replied her jade green eyes darkening with pain as she recalled her turbulent marriage to Zachary Hotchkiss.  Zachary had swept her off her feet when she'd been a naïve and idealistic eighteen-year-old and she had married him against the wishes of her family and friends.  She'd been so crazy about him that she'd overlooked his unpredictable temper and his insane bouts of jealousy when they'd been dating, certain that she'd found her prince and that they'd live happily ever after.  But the months she'd been married to Zachary had been hell on earth and had left her scarred and broken.  If it hadn't been for Alexia, Leslie knew she wouldn't have survived.  Leslie knew that if she had to do everything over she would because her daughter was the most precious thing in the world to her.

"Now, who's daydreaming?" Teresa asked with a smirk, knowing by the shadows in Leslie's eyes that she'd been thinking of her ex-husband and wanting to distract her.

 "I'm going to ask Marta to make us something to eat," she added and Leslie nodded grateful that Teresa had let the subject drop.  Some things were too painful to share, even with your best friend.

"Marta, would you mind making your world famous crab salad with that yummy Italian dressing you make from scratch for Les and me?" Teresa asked Marta with a wide smile.  Marta laughed and pointed to the table where two bowls filled with romaine lettuce, ripe plum tomatoes, sliced cucumbers, fresh avocado, black olives, and juicy crab meat sat.  Freshly baked rolls drizzled in butter and a fresh pitcher of iced tea sat side by side of the tempting salad.  Teresa let out a delighted laugh and went to scoop up the goodies when a pair of masculine hands wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Guess who?" the low-pitched male voice asked.

"Dylan," Teresa shrieked delightedly, flinging herself in his arms.  Dylan laughed at her enthusiastic response and pressed a friendly kiss on her soft lips.  

"I've missed you babe," he told her simply.

"I've missed you too, Dillweed," Teresa replied with a grin.  "How was your trip?"

Fox stood at the doorway, his features set in a scowl and his hands clenched at his side.  The easy familiarity between Teresa and his best friend grated on his nerves even though he had no claim on Teresa and thus had no reason to feel jealous.  

"Take it easy, Crane, what Teresa does or doesn't do is none of your business," he told himself.  

Willing himself to relax, Fox stepped into the room and cleared his throat.  "Am I interrupting anything?" he called out.

Teresa's easy laughter died as she looked up into the face of the man who had been haunting her dreams for days.

As always feedback is appreciated.  The more reviews I get the faster I write.


	7. Heat Rated R

A/N- Had to revise this chapter a bit. Please leave feedback. No reviews, no updates

Chapter 7 "Heat"

Teresa watched Fox joke with Dylan through half closed eyes. Her heart had literally stopped when he'd walked into the kitchen earlier and only the manners ingrained into her since she was a child had allowed her to remain cool and collected and greet him with a semblance of politeness. He'd been equally polite though she read the cool disapproval in his eyes. He didn't like her and he made no bones about it though he was careful not to be overly rude. Wishing she could just get up and leave but knowing that would be insufferably crass, she sighed.

"_If I'm stuck here all afternoon I might as well enjoy myself_," she though rising gracefully and diving into the deep end of the pool. Swimming was as good of a way as any to release some of the tension and restlessness that plagued her.

Fox watched her dive into the pool with a scowl on his face. He'd been damnably aware of her all afternoon and the inconvenient attraction he felt for her had put him in a foul mood. The sight of her curvy body in that teeny, tiny yellow bikini had kept him uncomfortably aroused the entire day and even as he cursed himself for a fool he knew that if she gave the slightest sign that she was interested he would be on her like white on rice, that's how bad he wanted her. It wasn't about love for the finer emotions didn't enter into it at all. His attraction to her was purely physical. He'd loved Chelsea and had been faithful to her and he'd been perfectly satisfied with her in bed. Had she lived they would have grown old and gray together. What he felt for Teresa was completely different. She was so cool and composed, so completely unto herself and it was her very aloofness that attracted him to her. Fox loved puzzles and Teresa was an enigma he'd yet to solve. The ice-queen manner she used disappeared when she was around people she trusted and she became vibrant, lively, and vivacious. It was as if she were two different people and the paradox she presented intrigued the hell out of him.

Shifting painfully in his chair he realized that Dylan had joined Teresa and Leslie at the other end of the pool while he'd been daydreaming. Teresa lay on a fluffy white towel on the cold marble tile while Dylan rubbed suntan lotion on her slender back. Dylan's movements were leisurely and unhurried and from the sublime expression on Teresa's face he knew that she was enjoying every second of the impromptu massage.

****

**_"_**_Damn her, Ethan isn't even cold in the ground yet and she's already looking for a replacement_**,"** he though peevishly, though he knew that he was being ridiculous.

The sound of their laughter had him grinding his teeth and with a muttered oath he jumped to his feet and dove neatly into the pool.

===============================================================

NYC

"Nurse Thatcher any change in J. Doe?" Kym Morrison asked her nurse as she stared at the chart in her hand.

J. Doe had been brought to the clinic five months ago and try as they might no one had been able to discern the patient's true identity in all that time. The police had investigated heavily at first but as the months passed and no one filed a missing person's report they'd moved on to more pressing matters. NY was a city filled with crime and the cities finest had no time to worry about a comatose burn victim at a local clinic.

"No, Dr. Kym," Nurse Thatcher replied with a heavy sigh. Janet Thatcher might not have been a beauty queen but she was a dedicated nurse with over 30 years of experience and she cared deeply about all her patients but she was especially fond of strays. And J. Doe definitely qualified as a stray.

"We might have to change the meds J's been given to see if that changes anything," Kym replied briskly, her eyes narrowing as she walked into the room and saw the patient's frail body lying like a lump on the bed.

"_I won't give up on you yet, J. Doe. And sooner or later I'm also going to figure out who you are_," she thought determinedly.

Banning Mansion

Teresa lay on the cold, marble floor, her eyes closed and her body utterly relaxed. Dylan and Leslie had started a rousing game of beach volleyball with Fox earlier but she'd begged off, claiming to want to work on her tan. The truth was she wanted to stay as far away from Fox as possible. She'd been disturbingly aware of him all afternoon and the sight of him in the black trunks he wore reminded her of the night they'd spent together. Not that she needed much reminding when that night was forever imprinted on her mind but keeping her distance helped her maintain control of her fragile emotions. With a little sigh she turned over on her back, reminding herself that she ought to rub more lotion on her sensitive skin in a few minutes.

"You're going to burn if you stay out here much longer," a slightly amused voice warned her.

Startled, Teresa looked up and saw Fox towering over her. His brown eyes usually cool and mocking when directed her way, glittered with a fierce desire he made no effort to hide.

"_He wants me_," she thought wonderingly, a shiver of awareness running over her back as those dark eyes ran over the length of her body appraisingly.

"I was just about to, umm, put on some more lotion," she murmured breathlessly.

"Let me," Fox replied grabbing the small bottle and drizzling it over her smooth back. Teresa let out a soft sigh as his hands began to caress her silky skin. His caressing fingers stroked her sleek skin lovingly and slowly; of their own volition they began exploring her soft, silken curves. Teresa offered no protest, her body once again lost in a haze of sensuality. Time and place lost their meaning, there was nothing but the spiraling need that had erupted between them, unexpected and out of control.

"Turn around," he murmured huskily, his eyes glittering with desire. Teresa obeyed without dispute and when Fox undid the straps of her bra and poured the creamy lotion on her bare breasts she remained silent. The feel of his hands on her body, on her breasts, had her crying out in need. No words of protest erupted from her lips at the liberties he was taking with her; she couldn't have protested even if she'd wanted to because his teasing caresses were driving her wild. When his lean fingers slipped to her smooth thighs and began to intimately stroke her she let out a soft moan, unaware of anything but how sweetly satisfying it was to feel his hard hands caressing her slim body.

Fox watched her, his eyes smoky with suppressed desire. He wanted her, wanted to feel her slim body underneath his as he pounded into her. She was driving him wild. Watching the expression on her face as she neared her climax, made him even harder and with one smooth stroke he sent her over the edge. Teresa felt the pleasure wash over her body but before she could recover she felt Fox settle himself against her. Bending his head to capture her mouth in a savage kiss, he cupped her soft bottom to press her tighter against him when the slam of the screen door brought him back to reality. Lifting his head he saw Leslie and Dylan strolling their way with two heavily loaded trays. Cursing under his breath he rolled off Teresa and she looked at him uncomprehendingly. Looking into those wide startled eyes he felt himself drowning in their depths and with another savage curse he bent to kiss her again. Teresa responded wildly, pressing her soft body against his hard muscles and Fox let out a groan.

"We've got to stop. Dylan and Leslie are on their way over," Fox muttered against her soft mouth. "We can continue this later," her added, pulling away from her and hastily tying up her bikini top.

Teresa looked up at him in horror. What the hell was she doing? She and Fox barely knew each other and here they were rolling on the floor like two animals in heat. Sex wasn't something she took lightly, Ethan had been her only lover and despite his constant unfaithfulness she'd remained true to her marriage vows. The night she'd shared with Fox had been an aberration, and despite the feelings he inspired in her she'd never meant to start an affair with him.

"There's not going to be a later. This was a mistake," she replied briskly, hiding her conflicted feelings behind a mask of indifference and staring at him coolly.

Fox, who'd been doing his best to keep his hands off her, regardless of the consequences looked at her in shock. She couldn't possibly mean what she'd said. He knew she'd wanted him; she'd been a little hellcat in his arms, giving as well as she got.

_"What kind of game was she playing_?" he wondered running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Well, you sure do blow hot and cold, don't you baby?" Fox replied scathingly. "You couldn't get enough of me a few minutes ago, you were begging me to take you but since you obviously got what you wanted, it's ok to leave me wanting isn't it, you little tease? Well, I've never begged a woman for sex and I'm not about to start now. But you better be careful, baby. The next fool you play with might not be as understanding as me," he added before he walked off.

Teresa stared after him; her eyes filled with unshed tears and her soft mouth trembling. Fox had every right to be angry, she'd teased him unmercifully and it was logical for him to assume that they would finish what they'd started when they were alone.

"I'm sorry Fox, so damn sorry," she murmured.


	8. A Slight Reprieve

A/N This chapter isn't all that great cause I had to edit/revise chapter seven but I hope you enjoy it all the same. As always all feedback is appreciated.

Chapter 8

"Resa, are you ok?" Leslie asked her, staring at her friend worriedly. Teresa was pale even beneath her tan and she was shaking like a leaf.

"I'm fine Les," Teresa replied untruthfully. "Look, I've got to get going. Mama said Papa was taking her to the opera tonight to see Madame Butterfly and I've got to pick Mathieu up. I'll call you," she added slipping on the denim shorts she'd come with and grabbing her purse before Leslie could stop her.

"Take care," she called back as she ran to her car.

Leslie stared at Teresa's retreating figure thoughtfully. Teresa had looked…broken. Something was definitely wrong and she meant to find out what it was.

"Where's the fire?" Dylan asked his sister thoughtfully. "Fox just stormed out as if the hounds of hell were after him. Where's Resa?"

"She just left too, went to pick up Mathieu from her mother's. Now isn't that a coincidence?" Leslie replied musingly. Something was definitely not right.

"You're not suggesting that there's something going on between them are you?" Dylan asked suspiciously.

"Still waters run deep, dear brother and those two strike sparks off each other. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way they look at each other when they think no one's watching?"

"But they can hardly stand being in the same room together and…" he trailed off when Leslie lifted a brow. He better than anyone knew that arguing with Leslie was an exercise in futility once she got an idea in her head. And if she was right about Teresa and Fox, well then he meant to keep an eye on them. Teresa had been hurt enough and he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her ever again

"Damn, damn, damn," Teresa muttered crossly, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the flat tire on her car.

"Maybe I should have learned to change a flat like Papa and Luis always insisted I should," she told herself walking to the front and pulling out her cell phone so she could call someone to come rescue her. Her brow knit in frustration when no one answered and she was about to hang up and call a towing company when she heard a car screech to a halt behind her.

"Need a lift?" a familiar voice asked.

Teresa turned around and a huge smile lit her face when she saw Dylan leaning against the hood of his silver jaguar.

"Oh my god, Dylan it's so good to see you," Teresa cried with a wide grin. Dylan laughed and tugged at her hair.

"Always happy to rescue a damsel in distress," Dylan replied jokingly.

"So how quickly can you change my flat? Mama is waiting for me," she informed Dylan.

"Sorry Resa, my chivalry doesn't extend to changing tires, that's what mechanics are for. I'll call the tow truck and then drive you to the mansion. Why don't you call Pilar and let her know you are running late and ask her to bring Mathieu back to the mansion?" Dylan answered.

Knowing that was the best offer she'd get, Teresa nodded and went to do as he'd asked.

===============================================================

Crane Mansion

"Damn her, damn Teresa to hell," an infuriated Fox cursed as he slammed into his room. Teresa had left him in bad shape and a part of him wanted to pick up his little black book and call someone to come and help him ease his ache. Sex with a nameless, faceless woman was exactly what he needed. But even as the thought formed in his head he knew he wasn't going to be calling anyone for it wasn't simply sex that he wanted, it was sex with _her_. And even as he told himself he was wrong, he could picture the way she'd looked and the delicate little moans she'd made as he'd intimately stroked her. Her dark eyes had gone even darker and her soft mouth had parted in helpless invitation. She'd been his for the taking and he'd been so hot for her he hadn't been able to think of anything but the taste and feel of her in his arms. And that was why he was so angry, because he'd never lost control like that before not even with Chelsea. But Teresa had completely dominated his thoughts and that to him that was the ultimate betrayal because while he'd been with her he'd completely forgotten about Chelsea.

"What the hell's the matter with me? Why can't I get her out of my mind?" he muttered to himself but he knew it was futile. Teresa had gotten under his skin and he was going to have a hell of a time getting her out.

"Thanks for the ride Dylan, I appreciate it," Teresa told a laughing Dylan as they walked into the mansion.

"No problem, Resa," he sitting down on one of the comfortable sofas and tugging her hand till she tumbled into his lap. "Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Fox or are you going to continue to pretend that everything's alright when I know its not?" he asked seriously.

"You see too much Dylan," a thoughtful Teresa answered with a slight frown.

"That's what friends are for babe. I know something is bothering you beautiful and I'm not going to let up till I know what's wrong so you might as well give in gracefully," he added twining a strand of her dark hair in one finger.

Teresa remained silent for a few minutes and then told him the whole story. Dylan didn't say anything, knowing that Teresa needed a shoulder to lean on more than she needed advice. Holding her securely against him, he caressed her dark hair and comforted her the only way he knew how, by letting her cry. When she had cried herself out, he wiped the tears from her face and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Feeling better?" he asked and Teresa nodded.

"Then I'd better be on my way. It's getting late and you need your beauty sleep princess. Call me if you need anything," he murmured.

"Thanks for everything Dillweed," Teresa replied giving him an affectionate hug and walking him to the door. The sudden applause had her blinking her eyes.

"Very sweet, _princess_," Fox mocked as he stumbled into the room.

Teresa stared at him with wide eyes, smelling the liquor on him and realizing he was half drunk. Without a word she turned to leave but Fox grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"Did you finish with Dylan what we started out by the pool?' he asked with a contemptuous sneer as he looked stared at her with fire in his eyes.


	9. The Confrontation

Chapter 9

"Well, did you?" he asked when Teresa offered no reply and just stared at him coldly. "What's the matter baby, cat got your tongue?" he mocked holding her even tighter when she would have pulled away.

"Let go of me Fox. What goes on between Dylan and me is no one's business but our own," she yelled and Fox's face tightened with anger at her refusal to answer him.

"Well, seeing as he's reaped the benefits of what I started I don't see why I shouldn't also enjoy the comforts of your sweet body," Fox replied silkily though inside he was seething with rage. The thought of _his_ Resa in the arms of his best friend made him see red, especially after what had happened between them that afternoon.

"I don't want your filthy hands on me," Teresa yelled trying in vain to slip free of his hold.

"You didn't have a problem with my _hands _when we were out by the pool. In fact you loved everything I did to you," he replied easily, shifting his weight so she could feel how aroused he was. Teresa's eyes fluttered closed and the now familiar warmth began to spread over her.

Fox felt her body begin to soften and mold itself to his and grinned triumphantly. Taking advantage of the fact that she had ceased to struggle he bent his head and captured her mouth in a hard, hungry kiss, without any of the gentleness that he'd shown earlier. He was too angry to be gentle and what he really wanted was to punish her for her actions earlier and for giving to Dylan what she'd refused him. Streaking his fingers in her silky, dark hair he held her head tightly as he deepened the hard, punishing kiss. Teresa felt angry tears seep from her lashes even as her body molded itself to his and before Fox could break her completely she bit his tongue, hard enough to draw blood.

"You little bitch," he yelled furiously.

"That's so you realize that I don't let any man put his hands on me unless I want them there," she told him with a proud tilt of her head and Fox watched her with a mix of anger and admiration.

"And next time you lay a finger on me without my consent, I'm going to do a lot worse," she threatened before running to the safety pf her room.

When she had reached the sanctuary of her room, Teresa leaned against the door and let the angry tears fall. Fox's accusations had wounded her deeply, how could he think that she would run from his arms to Dylan's in the blink of an eye?

"_Because he saw the two of you together, fool_," her conscience whispered.

"Damn him, damn him to hell," she muttered angrily wiping her tears. But even as she cursed him, she wanted him, could still feel the imprint of his body pressed against her and the taste of him on her mouth.

"Stop it Teresa, just stop it. Fox isn't the man for you, he loves Chelsea," she told herself.

"But Chelsea is dead and that makes Fox a free man," she whispered.

"_You're playing with fire Teresa and you're going to get burned_," her conscience warned.

But Teresa didn't care, all of her life she'd done the right thing and that had gotten her nowhere. She _wanted _Fox, her body burned for him the way it had never wanted anyone else and she knew it was mutual. Fox wanted her with the same passion and intensity that she wanted him. What did it matter that he didn't love her? Ethan had claimed to love her and he had broken her heart. And if what she suspected was true, well then she had an even stronger reason to go after what she wanted.

And what she wanted was Fox. With a little sigh she walked to the bathroom to take the test that would forever change her life. Again.

Fox sat on one of the sofas, a snifter of brandy in his hand as he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Teresa. He'd seen the wounded look in her eyes when she'd run out of the room and he hated the fact that he'd put it there.

"_Go talk with her, fool. You can't just leave things like that_," a tiny part of him whispered.

But he was afraid. Teresa occupied so many of his thoughts already that Chelsea's memory was becoming dimmer and dimmer and it pained him to admit that the pain of her loss was easing thanks to the feelings he'd developed for Teresa. Chelsea had only been gone six months and she deserved better than for her husband to be chasing someone else so soon.

"I'm sorry babe, so sorry," he murmured but he didn't know if he was apologizing to Chelsea or to Teresa.

Throwing the snifter against the wall in an abrupt motion, he scrambled to his feet and made his way to the stairs. Getting drunk was not going to solve his problems and suddenly all he wanted was a cold shower and his bed. He'd worry about his feelings…tomorrow.

Teresa stared at the small tube with incredulity.

"Pregnant? Oh God, what the hell am I going to do?" she murmured with a rising sense of panic.

_Pregnant._

_Pregnant._

_Pregnant._

A/N- As always all feedback is appreciated


	10. Reflections

Chapter 10 "Reflections"

Teresa stood over her son's crib, one hand on her belly and the other stroking Mathieu's downy blond hair as she tried to come to terms with her feelings. Part of her was elated that Mathieu would soon have a brother or sister because she'd grown up in a loving home and she hadn't wanted her son to be a "_lonely only_". She recalled how happy she'd been when she'd realized she was pregnant for the first time and a slight smile played across her lips.  
  
She'd loved being pregnant. Every new discovery had delighted her and it had been so hard to deal with Ethan's complete indifference to the miracle that was growing inside her. But she'd born his anger and resentment in stoic silence because she hoped he would come around one day. After all Mathieu was his flesh and blood how could his father not love him?  
  
"_You were wrong though weren't you? Ethan never wanted Mathieu and he made his feelings perfectly clear didn't he_?" her conscience reminded her.  
  
Tears seeped from her eyes as she recalled Ethan's harsh words and how deeply his indifference to the child she loved so much had wounded her. Her own childhood had been so idyllic and her parents had never given her any reason to doubt their love and devotion to her and her brothers. She so badly wanted her children to know that stability but it seemed as if that were a pipe dream.  
  
"Stop it Teresa stop feeling sorry for yourself. Your marriage to Ethan might not have been everything you wanted it to be but he gave you Mathieu so I'd say you got the better part of the bargain. And now you have this new baby to think about so get a hold of yourself," she whispered resolutely.   
  
She wanted this baby; there was no doubt about that in her mind. Mathieu had been born of the love she had felt for Ethan and this new baby had been conceived of the passion she felt for Fox. She wanted this child as much as she wanted its father.   
  
But she wasn't a fool and she knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better. And thoughts of what lay ahead made her stomach churn. How exactly was she going to tell Fox that he was going to be a father when he didn't even know that they had slept together?

_Fox walked into the two-story Spanish style house with a spring in his steps. The lawn was littered with toys and there was a big gaping hole where Chelsea's prize roses had been planted a few hours ago.  
  
"Bongo strikes again," he thought with a shake of his head. Chelsea had threatened to drown the dog the next time he pulled up her garden but he knew she loved the dog as much as he and the kids did. A smile lit his face as he thought about his boys. Justin and Shane were his pride and joy. They were rambunctious little boys with his fair hair and their mother's golden eyes and though they resembled archangels Chelsea was fond of calling them her "little devils".   
  
"Daddy, Shane doesn't want to let me play with his legos," a four-year-old Justin pouted. Fox laughed and stroked his son's fine blond hair.   
  
"Because he doesn't want to help me built my castle. How can we play 'Knights' without a castle?" Shane replied in the aggrieved tones of an older brother.   
  
Fox struggled to remain composed and not by a flicker of an eyelash did he reveal the laughter that threatened to escape at any second.   
  
"Shane, why don't you let Justin build whatever he wants while you continue to built your castle and then you can play 'Knights'." he told his oldest son and Shane nodded taking his brother's hand and half pulling and half dragging him back to the room they shared.  
  
"Great job, Daddy," a feminine voice whispered behind him. ___

_Fox looked at his wife of eight years and smiled. She was even more beautiful now than she had been the day he'd married her. Just looking at him made him ache.___

_"Have I told you how much I love you today Mrs. Crane?" he asked her as he pressed a soft kiss on her luscious mouth.___

_"Yes you have Mr. Crane but I don't mind hearing it again," she replied twining her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.___

_"I love you so much, Teresa," he murmured.___

A startled Fox jerked out of the deep sleep that had claimed him and ran a hand through his tousled hair. The dream he'd had felt so damn real he could almost hear Justin and Shane's laughter echoed in the room.

"What the hell's the matter with me? Why was it Teresa's face I saw when it was Chelsea I was dreaming of?" he asked himself.

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table he saw that it was almost dawn and so he decided against trying to get back to sleep and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. A warm shower was exactly what he needed. Sleepily stripping off the boxers he wore he was about to step into the shower when he saw the small pink and white box stuffed into the wastebasket.

"First Response," he read with shock as he realized that what he was holding in his hands was a pregnancy test.

I love reviews....so if I don't get any I won't post the next chapter...don't disappoint me


	11. Mesmerized

Chapter 11 "Mesmerized"

Fox stared at the pink and white box, his features etched in a scowl. The thought of Teresa in the arms of a faceless man made him want to break something.

"Damn her, damn her to hell for tying me up in knots and then giving away to anyone what she denies me," he thought angrily.

Determined to get the answers he needed he barged into Teresa's room but before he could get a word out, she looked up and put a finger to her lip. Seeing Mathieu nestled in her arms, he let out a sigh and leaned against one wall, casually letting her know that he wasn't going to be put off. Teresa raised a brow but didn't reply. Ignoring his presence, she continued to hum softly under her breath as she rocked the baby to sleep. When Mathieu's breathing evened and his dark blue eyes closed, Teresa rose from the chair and went to put the baby in his crib. Fox shook his head and a startled Teresa looked at him questioningly. Fox thrust the pregnancy kit at her and Teresa's face paled. Without a word she shifted Mathieu's weight in her arms and left the room.

"So Teresa care to explain what this was doing in our bathroom?" Fox asked softly when Teresa walked back into the room.

Teresa moistened her lips nervously and plopped down on the bed. The thin straps of her nightie slipped across one honey toned shoulder, revealing the slope of one breast and Fox's breath caught in his throat.

"Fox I---" she began but was before she could continue he'd grabbed her forcibly by one arm and pulled her tight against him.

"You what Teresa? Don't know who your kid's father is? Or don't care? Is it Dylan? Was I right when I told you that you were giving him what you refused me?" he asked angrily, staring into her eyes with a mix of anger and jealousy.

Teresa looked so damn beautiful, all he wanted was to take her in his arms and put out the fire she had started. Even knowing that she carried some other man's child wasn't enough to quench the desire he felt for her and he doubted anything could. And that made him even angrier.

"How dare you? How dare you talk about me as if I were a cheap whore?" Teresa asked, her dark eyes flashing fire and her hands clenched at her sides.

"If the shoe fits…" Fox replied mockingly.

The force of the backhand she delivered had him stumbling back a few steps.

"I've told you before Fox, what I do and whom I do it with is none of your damn business," Teresa shouted, tears of fury sliding down her cheeks and her slender frame trembling with the force of her rage. She'd be _damned_ if she'd confess the truth to Fox now.

"Get out," she ordered stonily, too proud to admit the truth to him after the hurtful things he'd shouted.

"I don't think so, _princess_," Fox replies recalling the nickname Dylan had referred to her as. "And seeing as how we're related anything you do is my business. Or how do you think Pops and Gramps are going to react to the news that Ethan's beloved widow is carrying another man's child so soon after my brother's death?" he added and Teresa lowered her eyes not sure what to reply.

"What's the matter baby, cat got your tongue?" he sneered and Teresa raised her head haughtily.

She was a Crane, dammit, and her family was one of the wealthiest in the state. She wouldn't let Fox bully her; it was bad enough that she'd let Ethan get away with treating her like garbage. She wouldn't let Fox get the best of her.

"Julian and Alistair don't run my life Fox and neither do you. I can do as I damn well please," she replied hotly.

Fox's eyes narrowed at the venom in her voice.

"That's right you can do as you please, can't you babe?" he murmured suggestively, cupping her chin in one hand and capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Teresa tried to pull away but he was too strong and as he deepened the kiss her head began to spin and her senses began to reel.

"No, let me go," she yelled, furious with herself for giving in and angry at him for being able to set her on fire so damn easily. __

__

"I can't," he shouted. "Do you thing I enjoy the effect you have on me? You're trouble lady, more trouble than your worth. And even knowing what a bitch you are and how miserable you made my brother I want you. Hell, not even the fact that you're carrying a bastard child makes me want you any less. You're like a poison in my blood and if I don't have you, I'm going to die," he replied tangling his hands in her dark hair so and pressing her mouth to his.

In spite of his harsh words, the kiss was gentle, persuasive and it was his tenderness that Teresa responded to. Whimpering with need, Teresa ran her hands through his hair, pressing her body tightly against his in a suggestive move that made Fox groan.

"Witch." Fox murmured huskily, leading her over to the bed and tumbling them both on it. Pulling her arms above her head, Fox held her captive as he slowly removed her nightie and slipping off his boxers.

"Delicious," he ground out, bending his head and taking one tight nipple in his mouth. Teresa let out a soft moan and clasped his head against her breasts. Fox laved her beaded nipples with his tongue until Teresa was nearly crazy with wanting.

"Fox," she murmured, shifting restlessly on the bed. Fox stared down at her, his eyes hard with desire.

"I'm going to make you want me so much Resa that every time another man touches you it will be me you will think of me," Fox promised, slipping a hand inside her bikini panties and stroking her warmth.

Not wanting her to make too much noise he muffled her cries with his mouth as he brought her to the edge. Teresa's body shook from the force of her climax but before she could recuperate, Fox had replaced his fingers with his mouth and Teresa let out a harsh moan at the sensations that rippled through her body. He suckled her gently; making her burn for him even more and when another climax rushed over her he smiled with ruthless satisfaction. He was so hard he hurt and when Teresa opened her eyes and stared at him coquettishly he grinned wickedly and spreading her slim thighs apart he slipped inside her and sent them both over the edge in one smooth thrust.

When she could speak, Teresa turned to Fox, guilt over the secret she was keeping weighing heavily on her.

"Fox there's something I have to tell you, something really important," she murmured staring at him intently and praying for his understanding.

A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter cause I sure had fun writing it. And don't forget to review. No reviews, no updates.


	12. Misunderstandings and Revelations

Chapter 12 "Misunderstandings and Revelations"  
  
"Fox there's something I have to tell you, something really important," she murmured staring at him intently and praying for his understanding  
  
Fox stares at Teresa, his head spinning. "_What the hell have I done? I just slept with my brother's wife. Damn, how stupid could I be?_" he asked himself.  
  
Teresa waited for a reaction from Fox and when he didn't reply she began to feel self-conscious. Wrapping the sheet around her slender body, she rose from the bed and then slipped her robe on. Tying the belt securely she turned to face Fox once more  
  
"Fox, I," Teresa began again, determined to confess everything to Fox but he forestalled her once again  
  
"If you're going to tell me that you regret what happened and that it can't happen again save your breath. I couldn't agree more," Fox replied. "You were quite good, babe, better than I expected actually. I can see why Ethan was loath to divorce you despite your constant unfaithfulness. But I'm not my brother and I don't share. So thanks for the quickie babe," he added as he sauntered to the door.  
  
Teresa stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. Despite their constant bickering and the low impression he had of her she hadn't expected him to be so cruel.   
  
"You son of a bitch," she yelled furiously, grabbing the first item at hand, a small brass lamp, and heaving it at his head. Fox ducked in time to avoid having his head split open.  
  
"I'm not a ten-cent whore you can use and discard at your convenience and I won't let you demean me when you don't know the first thing about my marriage," she added, her dark eyes flashing and her breathing uneven.  
  
Feeling her stomach muscles tense and a wave of dizziness wash over her Teresa fell to her knees. Fox rushed over to where a pale Teresa lay on the carpeted floor.   
  
"Don't touch me," she gritted but then the pain became overwhelming and she clung to him like a child. "Fox, it hurts, hurts so much" she murmured.  
  
"It's going to be alright, Teresa," he soothed though he knew no such thing. Her nightie was soaked through and the carpet was seeped in blood.  
  
"My baby, I'm going to lose my baby," she cried and Fox felt his own eyes tear at the agony he saw on her face. The baby was the last thing on his mind, all he could see was Teresa.  
  
"_I can't lose anyone else I love,_" he thought, his heart stopping when he realized what he'd just admitted.  
  
"_I'm in love with her. How could I have been so foolish as to not see it before?_" he wondered.   
  
"It's going to be alright, Resa, you and the baby will be alright," he promised but Teresa's eyes had fluttered close.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" a concerned Julian asked as he walked into the room. He had heard shouts and the sound of glass breaking and had come running to see what was wrong.   
  
"Call an ambulance Father, I think she's suffering a miscarriage," Fox told Julian grimly.  
  
Julian's face paled and his eyes widened in surprise but he did as Fox asked.   
  
Harmony Hospital  
  
"Eve, how is she, how is my Teresa?" a frantic Pilar asked Eve as the other woman strolled into the waiting room.  
  
A sea of faces waited for Eve to reply. Fox had called Pilar and Martin and the news had spread from there. Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, Paloma, Leslie, Dylan, Julian, Ivy, and Fox all waited tensely for Eve to make her diagnosis.   
  
"She's fine. I'd like to keep her in observation overnight and once she gets home she should rest and try not to overdo it. She isn't in the best emotional health right now and she is a bit anemic but other than that everything is fine. The baby is perfectly healthy," Eve reassured Teresa's anxious family and friends.   
  
"Bendito sea Dios, thank God that my baby is alright," Pilar whispered to her husband but then the rest of Eve's statement sank in. "Eve you said that baby was alright but my Teresa isn't pregnant," she replied with a puzzled frown.  
  
Eve stared at Pilar noticing the surprise on her face. Looking around the room she noticed the same expression on everyone's face.  
  
"Teresa is six weeks pregnant, Pilar. I thought you all knew. Fox told the EMT's that she started cramping and that she was bleeding profusely. We thought she might have miscarried," Eve explained.  
  
Twenty pairs of eyes turned to stare incredulously at Fox but he had already walked away. Muttering an oath, Julian ran his hand through his thinning hair and followed his son. He was going to get to the bottom of this and he had a feeling Fox knew a lot more than he was letting on.  
  
He found Fox sitting at a nearby bench, a cold cup of coffee cradled in one hand. Fox looked up when he heard his father's footsteps and the pain he saw reflected there made Julian's heart ache.  
  
"It's my entire fault. If I hadn't said those awful things she wouldn't have gotten so worked up and she wouldn't have been in danger. I knew she was pregnant and instead of treating her with the respect expectant mothers deserve I---" but he couldn't bear to remember the awful things he'd shouted and so he snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"Fox, what happened was an accident and besides you heard Eve, she and the baby are fine," Julian replied, laying a comforting arm on his son's shoulder.  
  
"I should have kept quiet and I didn't mean half of what I said but I was so angry. Finding out she was pregnant was such a shock and I felt so guilty for wanting her when it hasn't been a year since I lost Chelsea. And to make matters worse she's Ethan's widow. I shouldn't be feeling this way about her, it's wrong. Ethan and Chelsea trusted us and we're betraying them in the worst possible way," Fox muttered.  
  
"God the things I shouted... I hurt her so much when all I want is to be close to her. If only I knew that she hadn't been unfaithful to Ethan, that all the things he confided in me were lies I could trust her a bit more but...what's the point? Ethan is dead and there's no point in tarnishing his memory," he murmured dejectedly.   
  
Julian sighed, knowing that the time had come for Fox to learn the truth about his brother. No matter how many lives were shattered, it was time for the truth to come out.

Please review. No reviews no updates


	13. Keeping it Real

Chapter 13 "Keeping it real"  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
"Father, I need some time alone," Fox murmured and Julian nodded, walking to the door but before he left he turned to his son and pulled him close.  
  
"Fox, I kept those videos in case Ethan contested the divorce or tried to sue for custody of Mathieu. Teresa didn't want to press charges because she didn't want her family to find out what Ethan was doing to her. All she wanted was the divorce. And I agreed to help her because it was the only thing I could do for either of them. Your brother needed help. I wish he had gotten some before he died," he added closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
When he was alone Fox stared at the now blank screen, wanting to make sense of what he had seen. When his father had told him they needed to talk he had agreed even though every fiber of his being begged him to go see Teresa and apologize for his appalling behavior. But he had never expected anything like this. The man in those videos was a _monster_. A monster that cheated on his wife, who was physically abusive, who had endangered the life of his child.   
  
"Oh Teresa, I'm sorry, so damn sorry," he sobbed. "I accused you of so many things when he was the one who---God I can't even say it. How am I going to look you in the eyes ever again?" Fox wondered grabbing a Ming vase and smashing it against the wall.  
  
Teresa's room  
  
"Dr Russell, my baby, is my baby alright?," Teresa asked with an alarmed expression on her face.  
  
"Your baby is perfectly healthy Teresa. But you gave us all quite a scare. What happened?" Eve asked gently.  
  
Teresa moistened her lips nervously and feigned tiredness to give herself time to think. She wanted to know what Fox had admitted before making any declaration or everyone would blame him for what had happened.   
  
"Eve, I---" she stammered, smiling with relief when Leslie knocked on the door and saved her from having to concoct a lie. She was a terrible liar.  
  
"Up for a visitor bearing gifts?" Leslie called out.  
  
"I'll leave you alone so you can chat. Don't tire her out too much," Eve warned before slipping out.  
  
Leslie nodded and put the bouquet of roses she had brought on the table besides the bed. Pursing her lips she decided the room smelled like a summer garden since Teresa had been receiving floral arrangements all morning.   
  
Sitting at the edge of the bed she handed her friend the small bag she had brought and a delighted Teresa removed the nightgown and cosmetics Leslie had brought by. Her smile was quick to disappear and Leslie paled when she saw the tears glimmering in her friends eyes. Teresa never cried. Ever. Something was wrong.  
  
"Sweetie what's the matter? Aren't you happy about the baby?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I'm happy about the baby but I'm scared Les, so damn scared," Teresa muttered shakily.  
  
"Resa, everything's going to be alright," Leslie soothed but Teresa only wailed louder.  
  
"How Les, my child's father doesn't even remember sleeping with me so how am I supposed to explain my pregnancy?" Teresa demanded.  
  
"How could he not know Teresa? Did you drug someone?" Leslie demanded.  
  
"No Les, of course not. He was drunk and he thought I was someone else but he made me feel so beautiful, so wanted that I couldn't push him away," Teresa explained.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. This must be so hard for you. Especially after everything your ex did to you. But you're not alone sweetie. You have your family and your friends and we'll take care of you. But right now you need to take care of yourself and the baby. The nurse said she was bringing lunch by. After you eat I'll help you shower and wash your hair," Leslie coaxed and Teresa smiled, glad that her friend was there.   
  
"Your parents went to get Mathieu. They'll be here shortly," Leslie added knowing that would be Teresa's next question. "And Eve said you could only have one visitor at a time so the rest of your family is frothing at the heels," she teased making Teresa laugh again.  
  
A knock at the door had Leslie jumping to her feet.   
  
"That must be Luis. He said he would only give me fifteen minutes."  
  
But when she opened the door, it wasn't Luis standing there but Fox.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked politely and Leslie nodded.  
  
Teresa looked up at the sound of his voice, her face paling and her hands trembling.  
  
Fox noticed her reaction and cursed himself for a fool. Noticing the tension in the room Leslie decided to make herself scarce but neither Teresa nor Fox noticed her leave for they were too absorbed in each other.  
  
"Fox---" she began but Fox pressed a finger to her lip and shook his head.  
  
"I said some awful things Teresa, things I can't take back but I'm sorry for them. I didn't want to hurt you or the baby. I was jealous and I took my frustrations out on you," he explained, his eyes shiny with tears.  
  
Teresa stared at him wide eyed not sure what to reply. She was so used to the antagonistic, often rude Fox. The man standing before her was a complete stranger.  
  
"Finding out you were pregnant blindsided me Teresa. I'd spent so many weeks thinking of you, dreaming of you and then realizing that you'd let some other man touch you made me so angry. I'm sorry babe. I had no right to treat you the way I did or to accuse you of those awful things when it was Ethan who---" he whispered lowering his head in shame.  
  
"Who told you about Ethan?" Teresa asked quietly ignoring the other half of his statement.  
  
"Father showed me the videos. Damn it Teresa why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you press charges against him? He was a monster," Fox raged.  
  
"I didn't want my family to know. Papa and Luis would have killed him," Teresa replied simply.  
  
"And me? Why couldn't you trust me with the truth?" he demanded.  
  
"Because you loved him." Teresa answered.  
  
"God when I recall the names I called you and the things I said I want to cut my tongue out," Fox muttered and Teresa laughed through her tears.  
  
"It doesn't matter Fox. You couldn't have known and it was only natural for you to assume he was the injured party. It's over. He can't hurt me anymore and I will always be grateful to him for giving me Mathieu. My son was worth the hell I endured," Teresa replied vehemently.  
  
"You're amazing, Resa," Fox told her.  
  
"I'm just a woman. An ordinary woman leading an ordinary life," Teresa replied.  
  
"There's nothing ordinary about you Resa," Fox answered, pressing a hand to her tummy.  
  
"I want to marry you Resa. And I want to be a father to your child, to both your children" he stated abruptly and Teresa stared at him mutely, surprise etched on every one of her features.

A/N Were you guys surprised by the proposal?


	14. Discoveries

Chapter 14 "Discoveries"

Lopez-Fitzgerald Estate…

"Martin, stop pacing you are making me dizzy," Pilar murmured to her tall, dark haired husband.

Martin glared at his wife but stopped pacing.

"Am I not supposed to worry when we find out that our daughter, our _widowed_ daughter is pregnant?" he replied walking over to the mini bar and pouring himself a tumble full of whiskey, neat.

"Teresa isn't a young girl anymore, Martin. She's a woman grown and can take care of herself," Pilar replied.

"Yes, just like she took care of herself when that bastard she married abused her right?" Martin asked angrily. "I wish I had killed him myself, don't know why I let you and Luis talk me out of it. That son of a bitch deserved a slow painful death. I hope he suffered the torments of the damned when he realized that jet was going down. Miserable bastard," Martin added gulping down his whiskey and pouring himself another.

Pilar closed her eyes and whispered a prayer for Martin's soul but the truth was she agreed with her husband. Ethan had made her daughter miserable and she was damn glad that he was lying six feet under. Teresa had been an innocent, carefree young girl when she had married Ethan but he'd destroyed that innocence, that lightheartedness with his casual indifference and his cruel taunts. Pilar knew that her daughter smarted more over his lack of interest in the child they'd created than the torrent of women who'd graced his bed and the punches he'd thrown when she'd demanded a divorce.

"Martin, there's nothing we can do for Teresa but be there for her if she needs us. She never wanted us to know about Ethan and Julian made us swear that we would never breathe a word of what Ethan did to anyone when he showed us those videos," Pilar reminded her husband.

Martin let the fiery liquor burn a path to his gut wishing he could go back and change things for his beloved little girl. Teresa had always been his princess and he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt again.

"Everything will be alright, Martin. Teresa is strong, stronger than we gave her credit for. She will land on her feet," Pilar whispered to her husband, taking the glass tumbler from his hand and putting it on the desk.

Giving him a wicked grin she pulled the pins from her hair and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. "Now how about you stop fretting about our daughter and concentrate on me?" she asked, laughing when Martin pulled her tight against him and proceeded to kiss her breathless.

Harmony Hospital…

"Marry me Teresa, let me be a father to your children," Fox implored.

"Fox, I, I," she stammered, her heart pounding wildly.

"Resa, I know that you don't have any reason to trust me and that we haven't been on the best of terms but I swear to you that I will be a good husband and a good father to your children. I will never lift a hand to you or to the kids or demean you in any way. I promise to do my best to make you happy. Say yes baby, " he coaxed, tracing the softness of her lips with his thumb.

Teresa's lashes fluttered close at the teasing caress and Fox grinned; enjoying the effect he had on her.

"Fox, there's something I have to tell you something really important and after I tell you, you might change your mind."

"Babe, I'm not interested in the past, just the here and now," he rasped just before he brought his mouth down on hers and captured her mouth in a long, hard kiss.

"Resa, please say yes. Let me be the one to heal the wounds my brother inflicted on you, let me be a part of the miracle that's growing inside you, give me a chance to show you how good we can be together. Say yes, dammit," he murmured against her mouth.

"Yes," Teresa whispered after a few heated seconds.

"You won't regret this Resa, I promise," Fox replied pressing a soft kiss on her mouth and pulling her into a loose embrace.

"I still have something to tell you Fox," Teresa told her fiancé softly.

"Resa, I told you that the past doesn't matter. Only the present and the future, our future," Fox answered. "Now, I'd better go before Eve kicks me out. I'll be back at dinnertime and we can announce our engagement at Mathieu's birthday party tomorrow."

"_I love you Resa_," he thought. "Take care of _our _baby beautiful," he murmured pressing a possessive hand to her belly and strolling to the door.

"Oh Fox, if you only knew the truth," Teresa murmured, guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders.

NYC

"Dry Kym come quick. I think J Doe is waking up," Nurse Thatcher called out excitedly, her round face wreathed in a smile.

Dr. Kym looked up from the chart she had been reading and ran to room 315. When she came into the room, she saw J. Doe shifting restlessly on the bed and when she came in the patient stared at her warily.

"What's the matter with me doctor, why am I here?" J. Doe asked in an anxious voice.

"You were in an accident and brought here. Can you remember anything?" Dr. Kym questioned gently.

"A plane, I was on a plane and then there was all this smoke. I clawed my way to the door and then---"

"Then?" Dr. Kym asked.

"I can't recall. I was so scared. There was so much smoke and everyone was yelling and then everything went black."

"Don't think of it now. Can you remember your name?"

"Shelly…Shelby…no it's Chelsea. My name is Chelsea, Chelsea Hartley," the young woman replied with a smile and then her golden eyes fluttered close, fatigue settling in and making her sleepy.

Dr. Kym took her vitals, made some notes on her chart and then walked to the door.

"Chelsea Hartley," she murmured thoughtfully wondering why the name seemed so familiar.

A/N- Don't kill me, you have to have known something was going to ruin their happiness right?


	15. Candlelight and Wine

A/N- This chapter is rated R...so if you don't like smut don't continue reading. I really, really loved this chapter though and I loved Fox's proposal.

Chapter 15 "Candlelight and Wine"  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Rooftop  
  
"Fox, where are you taking me?" a laughing Teresa asked her fiancé of two weeks as he ushered her up another flight of stairs.  
  
"My lady asks too many questions," Fox replied cheekily and Teresa laughed again. Before she could continue pestering him, Fox removed her blindfold and Teresa let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
They were on a rooftop but to Teresa it looked like they were in paradise. The roof was illuminated by the Chinese lanterns that had been strung and the flickering light of the candles that lay everywhere. A profusion of flowers in all shapes and colors scented the room with its perfume and a blue and white checkered cloth lay on the floor next to a white wicker basket and two champagne flutes. Soft, bluesy music drifted in the night air and Teresa turned to Fox with starry eyes.  
  
"Fox, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," she told him, her guilt over the secret she was keeping making her lower her eyes in shame.  
  
She had tried to tell him so many times but each time she opened her mouth to confess the whole sordid truth, Fox stopped her. She knew she was behaving like a coward but she couldn't seem to help it. Her relationship with Fox was so new, so fragile and she was afraid that the truth would destroy everything they had built.  
  
Fox stared at Teresa with a bemused expression. She was so lovely, so sweet he ached just looking at her.  
  
"I wanted tonight to be special," he replied simply. "The engagement party was a flop and I wanted you to have one special night before our wedding," he added.  
  
Calling their engagement party a flop was a major understatement. It had been a total disaster. News of Teresa's pregnancy had leaked to the press and every paper in the country had related the juicy tidbit to the general public. Reporters had dogged their every step since Teresa's release from the hospital. If that wasn't bad enough, her family had been appalled when he'd confessed that he was the baby's father. Of course that wasn't true but when he had pressed Teresa into accepting his proposal he had told her he was going to raise her children as his own and he meant it. He would be this child's father for all intents and purposes and claiming the kid as his kept things simple.   
  
"Dance with me," he whispered taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. Teresa nodded and stepped into his arms.  
  
_What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I'd never have this feeling in my heart  
How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me  
  
But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew_  
  
As they gently swayed to the music, Fox wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Tenderly, without missing a beat Fox framed her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss on her waiting lips. Teresa let her eyes flutter close, lost in the magic of the moment. When Fox deepened the kiss, she twined her arms around his neck and pressed her body even closer to his.  
  
_Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny_  
  
Teresa was so lost in the moment, she didn't realize Fox had lifted her top and that they were lying down on the blanket until she felt his hard hands caressing her breasts.  
  
"I wanted to wait, I had this all planned out but---" he murmured.  
  
"I don't want to wait Fox," she replied huskily and Fox let out a heart felt groan.  
  
_I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end of time  
But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about  
  
But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe_  
  
When his mouth left hers and he began to press light airy kisses over her exposed skin, Teresa let out a soft moan. Fox was very thorough. He began by kissing her collarbone, then made his way down to her breasts, her tummy, the back of her knees, and even her toes before he started kissing his way back up her body. When she felt his mouth, there, at the heart of her she gasped with surprise and tried to stop him but Fox wouldn't be detained. With soft light kisses and long, slow strokes of his tongue he sent her over the edge.  
  
_Maybe all we need is just a little faith  
'Cause baby I believe that love will find the way  
Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as I far as I can see  
From now until eternity  
You were always meant to be my destiny_  
  
When she had recovered, Fox began all over again, kissing her until she thought she'd shatter from the pleasure but this time she was determined that he'd follow her to the stars and so shoving his hard chest, she sent him sprawling on his back and straddled him. Fox's eyes widened at her aggressiveness but he was game. Teresa closed her eyes at the exquisite sensations that rippled through her body as he entered her. Moving her hips slowly, she set the rhythm and they moved together, in a dance as old as time until they both exploded.  
  
"That's not how I meant for this to happen, you know," he whispered a while later. "I was going to romance you, then feed you, the get you into bed," he added with a chuckle.  
  
"I like my way better," she replied and Fox laughed.  
  
Bending his head he pressed another kiss on her swollen mouth as he grabbed his slacks and took out a black velvet box.  
  
"Well, so long as we're here I might as well give you this," he added and Teresa's eyes widened when she saw the diamond and emerald ring.  
  
"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked solemnly or with as much solemnity as a naked man could hope to achieve.  
  
Teresa stared at the man she loved with her heart and soul though she didn't dare admit her feelings and let out a cry of delight.  
  
"Yes, Fox, yes of course I'll marry you," she replied, offering no protests when he lowered her back to the blanket and began making love to her once more.


	16. The Wedding: Part I

Chapter 16 "The Wedding Part I"

Three days later...

Captain's Cabin...

Teresa listened with half an ear to her mother's nervous chatter for her mind was occupied with thoughts of her upcoming wedding. Because of the pressure from the press and her family's misgivings, she and Fox had decided to marry as quickly as they could. Tricking the press had been easy. They'd simply booked the church and leaked the news that they reception would be held at the Crane Estate and then she and Fox had arranged for a private ceremony aboard the family yacht, _My Fair Lady_. There had been so many details to see too, she hadn't had time for nerves but now that the moment was actually here, she felt the familiar nerves tighten her tummy.

"_Am I doing the right thing?_" she wondered?

A knock on the door interrupted her musings and Pilar went to see who it was.

"Dylan, you look so handsome. Come in," Pilar murmured.

Dylan stepped in and let out a long wolf whistle when he saw Teresa. Teresa was wearing an ivory satin gown with a strapless bodice and a full, flared skirt, delicately embellished with embroidered flowers. Her silky dark hair curled around her shoulders and she had woven a crown of flowers around it. She looked like a fairy tale princess and Dylan's breath caught at her riveting beauty.

"You look amazing," he rasped out when he could speak again.

"Thank you," Teresa replied, bending down to slip on her open toe sling back shoes. The shoes were decorated with organza flowers and accented with crystal beads and were as gorgeous as her gown.

"Resa, I know this wedding was a spur of the moment thing and there's still time to back out it you want," Dylan advised.

"I don't want to back out Dylan. Fox makes me happy," Teresa replied and as she said the words she felt her nervousness abate.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes," Teresa replied easily and Dylan nodded.

"I love you, Resa," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Dillweed," Teresa replied.

Dockside...

Fox paced around the deck as he waited for the ceremony to begin. He had wanted this wedding to be special because Teresa deserved the best and he had harassed the staff until he had gotten exactly what he wanted. The deck was decorated with a profusion of flowers ranging from soft pinks to cream and vanilla scented candles in various sizes. A long buffet table with silver covered trays stood in one corner and a smaller table held the three tier wedding cake. Discreet waiters garbed in black and white hovered anxiously as they made sure the guest had their fill of champagne and canapés. Everything was going according to schedule.

"Hey, man are you nervous?" Dylan asked his best friend with a grin.

"No, I'm not nervous at all," Fox replied with a confident smile.

"A toast then to the most beautiful bride my eyes have ever beheld," Dylan replied, grabbing two flutes from a passing waiter.

Fox lifted his glass but his eyes asked a silent question and Dylan was savvy enough to know what his friend wanted to know.

"Teresa's the most amazing woman I have ever met but there's never been anything between us because we both think of the other as family," Dylan reassured his friend and Fox let out a sigh of relief.

Just then the organist began to play the wedding march and both men took their places at the makeshift altar where Father Lonnigan waited. The guest who had been honored with an invitation held their collective breaths as Teresa floated down the aisle to the tune of the traditional "Ave Maria".

When she reached Fox, Martin gave Fox a hard stare and then clasped their hands together. Teresa gave Fox a tremulous smile and Fox lifted her fingers to his mouth and pressed a sweet kiss on her palm.


	17. The Wedding Part II

Chapter 17 "The Wedding Part Two"

Harmony Maine...

The flame haired woman ran breathlessly into the church, her eyes widening in horror when she saw it was empty. The paper she held in her hand said that the wedding was to be held at St Mary Margaret's but the church was empty as a tomb.

"Damn it now what am I going to do?" she wondered, sitting on am empty pew and rubbing her aching head.

Harmony Pier "_My Fair Lady"_

When Teresa and Fox were kneeling before him Father Lonnigan began the ceremony with the traditional mass. The bride and groom stole glances at each other throughout the mass and were finally rewarded when Father Lonnigan announced that they wanted to recite their own vows.

Extending a hand to Teresa, he helped her to her feet and then he began to recite his vows.

"Teresa, I wanted our wedding to be memorable and because I'm no good at this sort of thing I cheated and looked online for a suitable poem. This poem says everything that's in my heart," he murmured and the crowd held their collective breaths as his deep voice recited the poem.

_Now we will feel no rain  
for each of us will be shelter to each other._

And now we will feel no cold  
for each of us will be warmth to each other.

Now there is no loneliness  
we are two bodies, but there is one life before us and one home.

When evening falls, I'll look to you and there you'll be.  
And I'll take your hand and you'll take mine.

And we'll turn together and we'll look to the road we traveled to reach this  
the hour of our happiness.  
It stretched far behind us, and our future lies ahead

a long and winding road where every turning means discovery  
all the hopes, new laughter, shared tears, the adventure has just begun.

"I'm standing here and I still can't believe that I deserve you. I wouldn't be the man I am right now if it wasn't for you. I thought I was brave, but I found out that it takes more courage to open up to another person. And I thought I was strong, but you showed me that it takes more strength to let people see your feelings. And I thought I knew how to love, but I know now that it's much harder to let someone love me and that someone is you. You saw into my heart when no one else could- and you believed in me. So I'm going to spend the rest of my life living up to the faith that you have in me. I don't have much baby, but what I have is yours. I'm yours. I love you Sweetness," he concluded

Teresa felt the tears fall down her cheeks as he concluded his vows and pressed her palm to his mouth. With tear filled eyes she began her own vows.

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed of loving a man who was brave and strong and true; and of a romantic wedding on the water surrounded by all the people I love the most. I never told that secret dream to anyone, but some how you found out. You gave me that dream. You made it come true. There's just one thing that's different; this is far more wonderful than I ever imagined. I dreamed of being in love, I never dreamed of sharing my very soul. I dreamed of sharing my thoughts, but I never dreamed that someone could hear me without words. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence; I looked for you and you were there. I'm yours forever. I love you."

"I too wanted to my vows to be meaningful and romantic and thus I looked through Mama's book of poems till I found the perfect one. This poem embodies everything that's in my heart," she added as she recited the poem.

"_Oh my love is like a red, red rose, that's newly sprung in June._

My love is like the melody, sweetly played in tune.

And I will love thee still my dear, till all the seas gang dry.

Till all the seas gang dry my dear and the rocks melt dry with the sun.

And I will love thee still my dear, though the sands of life shall run. 

And I will come again my love, though it was ten thousand miles." Teresa concluded.

Father Lonnigan waited till the bride and groom had dried their tears before he continued.

"And so by the power vested in me by the State of Maine I pronounce you husband and wife. Nicholas, you may kiss your bride," he murmured and to the crowd's cheering Fox bent his head and pressed a soft kiss on Teresa's lips.


	18. The Wedding Reception

Chapter 18 "The Wedding Reception"

When the band began to play the first strands of "Amazed" Fox led Teresa to the dance floor and amidst the cheers and wolf whistles of their friends and family pulled her into his arms. Snuggled against her husband's warm chest, Teresa closed her eyes and savored the magic of the moment. She'd never thought she could feel this happy, this complete ever again. She and Fox had been adversaries for so long it was hard for her to believe that things had changed so fast in so little time. A part of her wondered how long her happiness could last but determined to enjoy the moment for however long it lasted, she banished the pessimistic thoughts and concentrated on the happiness at hand. She and Fox had beaten all the odds and were married. And if she had her way, they'd never be separated ever again.

She had dreamed of love for so long and when she'd married Ethan she thought her dream was going to become a reality. But it was Fox who had made her every dream come true. In the last few weeks they'd gone from enemies to lovers to best friends. He'd become her hero, her confidante, her lover. And though she had never whispered the words, her heart ached with the love she felt for him.

_"I love you Fox, so much,"_ she thought.

Fox breathed in Teresa's delicate scent and pulled her tighter against him. The feel of her soft body in his arms was driving him crazy but he knew they wouldn't be able to escape for a few hours yet and dancing was the only way he could hold her close. Cupping her bottom in his hard hands, he bit the delicate skin of her earlobe. Her soft moan told him she was as aroused as he and so he tortured them both by catching her mouth in a hard kiss that enflamed them all the more.

_"My wife,_" he thought as his mind slipped back to another wedding and another time. As Chelsea's image swam before him, he closed his eyes and mentally said goodbye to his past. He'd loved Chelsea but what he felt for Teresa was so much more. Teresa was his soul mate, his other half. Without her he was incomplete. It was as simple as that.

"I will always protect you Resa," he murmured with smoldering eyes. "I swear it Resa, so long as you are by my side nothing will ever hurt you," he added bending his head and pressing another kiss on her waiting mouth.

Oblivious to the stares and the whispered comments, content to be in each other's arms they continued to dance.

"Look at the way he's holding her, he's practically mauling her right on the dance floor," an irritated Martin grumbled to Pilar with a father's distaste.

"Martin, they're newlyweds, what did you expect for goodness sakes?" Pilar replied demurely.

While it was true that Fox seemed to be devouring Teresa in front of all the guests, the blush on her daughter's face and the sparkle in her eyes told Pilar that her baby was enjoying every second of it.

"He could at least wait till he gets her alone," Martin added peevishly, unwilling to concede that he was being foolish. But he was old fashioned and he still hadn't forgiven Fox for getting his baby pregnant before the wedding. And after what had happened with Ethan he wasn't willing to completely trust another Crane with his daughter's heart. Or her life.

Pilar stared at her husband for a minute and then she surprised him by cupping his face in her hands and kissing him softly on the mouth.

"You are a good man Martin and you're an even better father. But our Teresa is a grown woman and she can make her own decisions. We've done our best by her and we've taught her to trust her heart. And despite being a Crane, Fox is nothing like Ethan. I saw how deeply he mourned his Chelsea and I know he has a deep capacity for love. That boy has been starved for affection his entire life. He'll take good care of our little girl," Pilar murmured confidently. "Now let's dance. I want to feel your arms around me as I tell you what I have planned for tonight," she added mischievously.

Martin acquiesced graciously but kept a watchful eye on the bride and groom. He and Fox were going to have a talk. Soon.

"I never dreamed I could be this happy," Teresa murmured.

"Then that makes two of us babe," Fox replied coming to a still when the dance ended and the deejay grabbed the microphone.

Reluctant to let Teresa go, he rocked on his heels and wrapped his arms around her so they swayed slowly. Her dark head pressed against his chest and Fox bent his own head so it lay on top of hers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the traditional Father/Daughter dance," Chad called out and with obvious reluctance Fox let go of Teresa so she could dance with Martin.

Spinning on his heel he walked over to Pilar and offered her a gallant bow. Pilar laughed and accepted his hand and the four of them began to dance. When the song ended Chad announced that the band was taking a break and that everyone should eat and so Teresa and Fox headed to their table. When everyone was seated and the waiters had filled all the champagne flutes, Dylan clinked his glass and all eyes turned to him.

"As best man and best friend of both the bride and the groom I'm honored to be here sharing this momentous occasion with all of you. Teresa and Fox are the best friends I've ever had and I wish them nothing but happiness for no two people deserve it more than them. They've both faced their share of adversity and pain and in the bleakest hours of their lives they found solace and comfort in each other. Their love was forged in the darkest hours of the night and is stronger because of it. Teresa and Fox faced a loss that would have broken most people and yet they stand here today whole and intact and determined to make the most of the second chance fate has given them. To Teresa and Fox," he murmured and the guests chimed in.

"To Teresa and Fox," the crowd shouted.

When Dylan returned to his seat Pilar stood and with Martin at her side she raised her flute of champagne and toasted the happy couple.

"A mother's only wish in life is that her children find happiness. Watching your children suffer and knowing you can do nothing to help, breaks something inside of you. When my Teresa told me she was marrying you Nicholas, I protested for I thought you would offer her nothing but pain. But I was wrong. I have watched my daughter bloom under your love and I thank you for it. I know that you will take care of her and that her heart will be safe in your hands. I couldn't ask for a better gift than that," she told Fox. "And if by chance I'm wrong well then I will sic Martin on you," she concluded and everyone laughed.

When Pilar finished her toast, she walked around and pulled Teresa into a hug.

"Be happy, mi niña," she whispered.

"I will be mama. Fox is a good man," Teresa replied.

"Take good care of my baby girl, Crane," Martin warned his son in law.

Fox nodded and clasped Martin's hand.

"I will sir. Teresa is everything to me," he told the older man.

Reassured that his daughter was in good hands Martin turned to Teresa and kissed her cheek.

"Be happy, baby girl," he murmured.

"Dame tu Bendicion, Papi," she replied in Spanish and Martin murmured a quick prayer.

"Que Dios te bendiga, may God bless you, hija," he told her.

"Let's take care of the formalities so we can leave. I want you all to myself, Mrs. Crane," Fox whispered against her ear.

It had gotten late enough so that their disappearance wouldn't raise a fuss. The guests were sated with food and champagne and all they had to do was cut the wedding cake and pose for a few more pictures and they'd be free to go.

When they had cut the cake and posed for the pictures, Fox dragged Teresa to the center of the room and amidst cheers and wolf whistles proceeded to remove her blue and white garter. The men in the room clapped at the length of honey toned skin that was revealed and Fox scowled menacingly which only earned him more ribbing from the assembled guests.

A few minutes later Teresa daintily climbed on a footstool and yelled that all the single women should gather together so she could throw the bouquet. A huge grin splitting her face, she pretended to throw the bouquet a few times to the groans of the women vying to catch it. Grinning impishly, she winked slowly at Fox before finally tossing her bouquet. When the room became eerily silent she turned around and saw a tall, auburn haired woman with wide golden eyes standing at the doorway, bouquet in hand. Uneasiness crawled over her spine as she realized that the woman wasn't a guest.

Glancing over at Fox she saw that his face had paled and his hands trembled.

"Chelsea?" he cried brokenly.


	19. Say Goodbye

Chapter 19 "Say goodbye"

Crane Estate

Teresa's bedroom...

Teresa tore through the room in a frenzy, pulling clothes out of the closet and drawers and carelessly tossing them into her suitcase. Leslie. Dylan and Pilar watched her with concern as they did their best to talk her out of the decision she had made earlier.

"Resa, please think about what you're doing. Running away like a scared little girl isn't going to solve anything," Leslie told her friend.

Teresa ignored Leslie's words and continued packing. When Pilar walked over to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulder, Teresa recoiled from the touch but at the hurt look in her mother's eyes she took Pilar's hand in hers and pulled her to the bed.

"I know you guys mean well and that you only want what's best for me but I can't stay here. Chelsea's return changes everything. Fox is _her_ husband not mine and I can't bear to stay in town and watch the two of them reconcile. She's always had his heart, Fox made no secret of it and I was foolish to believe otherwise," she told her mother.

"Mija, it breaks my heart to see you like this. Why don't you come home with me? Martin and Paloma miss having you around and we can take care of you. Once the baby is born you can decide what you want to do. Just come home with me now," Pilar beseeched.

"I can't Mama. I just can't. Please try to understand. Fox is a good man and if I stay he's going to tear himself in half trying to take care of us both. Leaving is the only solution. He'll make his life with the woman he loves and I will have my children to treasure and cherish."

"Don't you think that this is something you should decide together?" Pilar asked.

"No, this is my decision to make. And I'm not going to change my mind. I'm leaving town tonight and nothing you guys do or say is going to influence my decision," she added resolutely.

The Solarium…

"Chelsea, I can hardly believe it's you. Where have you been all this time?" Fox asked his wife.

"_No, Teresa is my wife. Chelsea is…she's my past. God why did things have to get so complicated?_" Fox thought running a hand through his hair.

"After the plane crash, the rescue team took me to a clinic. I was comatose for about six months and none of the doctors or nurse had any clue as to my identity. When I finally woke up, my memories were hazy. I knew who I was of course but I had no idea we were married until I saw your picture in the paper. Then everything came rushing back and I knew I had to come back. I tried to stop the wedding but when I got to the church it was empty," Chelsea explained.

"We wanted the wedding to be private so we leaked false information to the press and then I arranged for us to be married at sea. It was Teresa's dream and I wanted her to be happy," Fox remarked.

"Fox, I know that my return must be such a shock to and I can't really blame you for moving on when you believed me dead but I'm your wife and I love you. We were so happy together and I know we can be happy again. Just give me a chance, give us a chance," Chelsea whispered walking over to him and pressing her mouth to his.

Fox let himself sink into the kiss, his senses reeling as memories of their past together overwhelmed him. This was Chelsea, the woman he'd loved more than life itself. Sensing his response, Chelsea deepened the kiss, molding their bodies together and Fox felt himself hardening even as his mind cried that this was wrong.

"Chelsea," he whispered breaking the kiss and pushing her away from him.

"I want you Fox, make love to me," she replied unhooking the clasp of the halter style dress she wore and shimmying out of it so she stood before him covered in a skimpy pair of panties.

Fox felt his mouth go dry as he stared at her but before he could reply, Chelsea had covered the distance between them and fused their mouths together once more.

Teresa's bedroom…

"Mija, that baby you're carrying deserves to grow up with both its parents. I know you're hurting. But running away without talking things over with your husband isn't the solution," Pilar stated.

"Fox isn't my husband Mama. Don't you get that?" Teresa replied peevishly for she knew that her mother was right.

"He and Chelsea were never married in the Church so therefore in the eyes of God you are his wife. Go talk to him mija. Please," Pilar implored.

Teresa stared at her mother for a few seconds then turned to leave the room. With sweaty palms and a racing heart she walked to the foyer and asked one of the maids if Fox was in the house. When the maid pointed to the solarium, Teresa headed in that direction.

"Please Fox, tell me it's me you love," she whispered.

When she got to the solarium she let out a cry of disbelief. Fox and Chelsea lay entwined on one of the rattan chairs. Chelsea's dress was draped on the floor and Fox's hands were cupping her breasts. Their mouths were fused in a hot, torrid kiss and Teresa felt the tears seep from her eyes. Her worst suspicions confirmed, she turned and fled as silently as she had come.

"Chelsea, Chelsea stop. Stop," Fox yelled with frustration when she ignored his pleas and continued to stroke his heated body. Knowing that if he let her continue he would give in to temptation, he gently captured her deft hands and pushed her away from him.

"Get dressed," he ordered more harshly than he'd intended and with trembling hands Chelsea obeyed.

When she was dressed once more and had regained her composure Chelsea turned to him.

"Why don't you want me Fox? Is it because of the scars? Do they repel you?" she questioned and Fox shook his head.

"You're as beautiful as ever Chelsea. It's me. I've changed," he tried to explain

"Because of Teresa," Chelsea exclaimed and Fox lowered his gaze because she was right. Teresa had changed him and as much as he hated hurting Chelsea, he couldn't let go of his feelings for her.

"Fox, you love me. I know that you do. That couldn't have changed in such a short time," she remarked but as she stared into his eyes she knew that it had.

"I'm sorry. Chelsea. So damn sorry. I love her. And I can't let her go," he whispered and Chelsea felt her heart break in two.

"I'm sorry," he stated again, feeling like the world's biggest heel. "You don't deserve this Chelsea, especially not after everything you've been through but I can't help how I feel. If I could change things I would but there's no going back and undoing what's been done," he told her.

Chelsea turned her back to him so she wouldn't have to see the pity on his face. Knowing that there was only one thing left for her to do, she squared her shoulders and whispered the words that would set him free.

"Go to her," she whispered huskily and Fox's eyes widened in surprise.

"Chelsea, I---" he began but she'd had enough.

"GO TO HER," she yelled and turning on his heel, Fox did as he had been bidden.

When he had left, Chelsea sank to the floor and amidst the lush plants and flamboyant flowers she cried for everything that had been taken from her.


	20. Till We Meet Again

Chapter 20 "Till We Meet Again"

Harmony Airport...

"Resa, are you sure about this? There's still time to change your mind," Dylan remarked.

They were at the airport and because of the short notice; her father's pilot wasn't ready. He had told her he'd be ready to leave in an hour and Teresa had nodded. Because Mathieu had been sleeping, Teresa had carried him inside the plane and the flight attendant was watching him.

"I'm sure Dylan. Fox made his choice and now I'm making mine," she replied trying to keep the tears at bay. The sight of Chelsea in Fox's arms had completely devastated her and she knew that leaving was her only option. She'd slowly go insane with anger and bitterness if she stayed. The sheen of rain that fell from the night sky perfectly suited her mood and turning away from Dylan she listened to the pitter-patter of the raindrops falling on the glass doors.

From the plane, came the softly muted tone of the radio playing and as she strained her ear to listen, one of her favorite songs came on. The heart breaking voice of Evanescence crooned of lost love and Teresa felt the words of the song perfectly described her own pain.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

"_Fox, why did things have to turn out this way?_" her heart cried. "_Why couldn't you have loved me half as much as I loved you?"_ she thought.

But she knew why. Fox hadn't been able to love her because his heart had always belonged to Chelsea.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Crane Estate...

Fox ran up the stairs two at a time and slammed the door to Teresa's bedroom wide.

"Resa, Resa," he shouted looking around for his wife. When he saw the room was empty he checked to see if she was in the bathroom but seeing it was empty he walked to the nursery to see if she was with Mathieu.

Walking into the nursery, he saw Pilar crumbled on the carpeted floor, her face in her hands and her slender shoulders shaking with heart wrenching sobs.

"Pilar?" he asked but when she raised her tear stained face to his, he suddenly knew.

"Nooooooooooooooooo. She can't be gone. She couldn't have left without saying goodbye," he shouted.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

Harmony Airport

"Teresa, sweetie are you sure you want to do this?" Dylan asked once again as the pilot announced he'd be ready for takeoff in a few minutes.

"I'm sure Dylan. There's nothing left for me here. Tell Mama I'll call her as soon as I get settled. And don't worry about me. I- we'll be fine," she replied with a tremulous smile.

Dylan nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace. Teresa clung to him for a moment before pulling away.

"Take care of yourself and Junior here. And give Mathieu a kiss goodbye for me. Leslie and I will come to visit you in a few weeks," he told her.

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

"Dylan, I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself," she answered.

"I know that princess. But I want to see how big Junior has gotten. Uncle's privilege you know," he huffed and Teresa laughed.

"You're a great friend Dillweed," Teresa told him pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning to board the plane.

Downtown Harmony

Fox cursed the heavy traffic as he made his way to the airport. He'd been in such a rush to leave he'd forgotten his cell phone and so he couldn't even call the airport to ask security to delay Teresa's flight.

"Come on, come on move it," he muttered. "Damn it Teresa, why couldn't you have waited for us to talk?" he muttered.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

But he knew why. Pilar had told him Teresa had gone to look for him and one of the maids had confirmed that she'd told Teresa to look for him in the solarium. She had obviously walked in and seen him and Chelsea together and assumed the worst.

"What did you expect her to think you idiot?" he reprimanded himself cursing again when he saw that the cars ahead of him had crawled to a halt. "Shit, what now? God, please let me get there on time," he murmured.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

Harmony Airport

Leaning back in the plushy seat, Teresa closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Today was supposed to have been the happiest day of her life. For a few short hours she had held heaven in her arms. And now she was aching, alone, and broken. Once more her dreams had been shattered and had scattered in the wind and she was left with…nothing.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all this time.**

Running into the airport, a breathless Fox searched around for the exit that led to the terminal where private planes were chartered. Reading the neon sign above his head, he brushed past the crush of people milling around and made his way to exit 33. When he got there it was to see a jet taxi off the landing. His heart breaking in two he waved his hands in the air to grab the pilot's attention.

"Teresaaaa, Teresaaaaaaaaa," he shouted hoping against hope that his Resa had changed her mind and had decided to return home.

When a voice called out his name, he turned around; a wave of relief washing over him when he realized that she hadn't left after all. His relief was short-lived as the figure in the distance approached him and he realized it wasn't Teresa.

"I'm sorry man. I did everything I could to stop her especially after Pilar called and told me you were on your way but she was adamant. The pilot just took off," a somber Dylan told his friend.

Fox turned away and let the tears slip down his cheeks.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

"I've lost her," he murmured brokenly, sinking down on the wet pavement and bawling like a baby.

Lifting his gaze to the star filled sky he saw the jet disappearing and a ruthless smile curved his lips. Teresa was his. They'd been made for each other and he meant to bring her back. If he had to chase her around the globe, so be it. He was a Crane and he wasn't going to let the woman he loved more than life itself slip through his fingers because of a misunderstanding

"I'm going to get you back, Teresa. No matter what I have to do or however long it takes, I'm going to win you back," he swore to himself.


End file.
